1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting accessories, and more particularly to a painting implement that assists in diverse operations of hand painting, such as opening the can, mixing and stirring paint solutions, as well as aiding in cleaning the used paint roller, can and can lip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Painting by hand, particularly building walls and partitions and other large objects, requires different tools such as brushes and rollers for applying paint to surfaces being painted. When a painter interrupts his or her work for any reason, it is a wise precaution to clean brushes and rollers so that paint will not dry and cake thereon. Frequently this is done by wiping brushes and even rollers on a convenient surface, such as the inner flange of a paint can. However, merely wiping leaves a considerable amount of paint on the brush or roller.
The prior art has taken note of the problem of efficient cleaning paint supplies, and has proposed apparatuses to expedite cleaning. The prior art as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,908 (issued to Kirkley J. Dunn on Dec. 16, 1975); U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,473 (issued to Takehiko Koyama on Jan. 11, 2000); U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,268 (issued to Carl F. Greathouse on Aug. 12, 1969); U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,395 (issued to Kolb on Oct. 8, 1985); U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,518 (issued to King et al. on Nov. 16, 1999); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,661, (issued to Joseph N. Harris on Apr. 5, 1960) as cited in the previous parent application Ser. No. 09/621,079 and Ser. No. 10/283,131 are all incorporated herein as reference.
The prior art is replete with devices designed to address the problems of adequate paint mixing as shown in the references to Cooke (U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,272), Silverman (U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,485), Gibson (U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,435); and Place (U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,925). These prior art patents provide a variety of means of mixing paint solutions, however none of these devices may also be used during the painting process as a paint roller cleaner in addition to a paint solution mixer.
None of the above listed inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.